She gets what she wants!
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Rated M for a reason! Dont bother reading if your offended by the lemony taste. My first lemon and one of the first for the TetraxLink pairing


**Well hello. I decided to write this lemon story for well what were two reasons. One, the request of my editor and two, it was supposed to be the first lemon for the TetraxLink fandom. Someone beat me to the punch however... grr.**

**I normally ask for a read and review, but if you dislike lemons and will only flame the story for that reason please just leave. (Feel free to flame me for my complete lack of writing and grammar skills though.)**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

_She gets what she wants._

* * *

It was a contradiction in itself that any person, let alone someone so young, could be the leader of fearless pirates and at the same time be considered the royal leader of the long forgotten kingdom of Hyrule. This contradiction was such that it caused a certain young woman an endless list of problems; embarrassment, grief, anguish and even an adventure or two.

However, despite all of these misfortunes that she was merely born into, the young woman still enjoyed this contradiction, if only for one reason. For this reason was the only thing true of both titles, pirate and princess.

Quite simply,

she got what she wanted.

It was acknowledging this mindset and contradiction that cursed Tetra to seek him out.

After all if she wanted him, why should she not have him!

Not that she wanted him to be hers alone (well she did, but that was complicated). She confided in him often, as was normal for lovers. Yet they weren't. Far from it actually. They hardly touched and had no immediate desires to fall into each others' arms proclaim love and kiss.

No, Tetra had no adult love for him. A child's crush, _maybe_. She knew she'd fall for the man he'd become when he became it. Tetra would claim him as all other things she wanted.

Love was far off for the two at such a young age. She was sixteen, still a girl, but she had needs too, damn it!

These needs would be satiated soon. For now, it was an itch she couldn't scratch, a fever she couldn't sweat out. At least not alone.

That's why she needed Link.

Even now, Tetra remains unsure what started such a base animal urge inside her, and blaming it on other things in her life was a good start.

For starters, Tetra had been reading her mother's journals, and found a rather risqué entry Nudge had neglected to rip out. It described an intimate act her mother had experienced with one of her lovers in her younger days. It wasn't overly explicit, but the phrases, "toe curling euphoria" and "finally feeling like a woman" jumped out at the young blushing captain. Both of these sounded mighty nice to Tetra as well!

After all, she was ready to feel like a woman.

Another target to blame the urge on is her period. Now since the damn things come around, she has been surrounded by men only so has little knowledge on what it meant (not much sex ed. on a pirate ship). She read, however, that intimate acts, as her mother put it that is, once rid her of her period for a short time. This only made her plan that much more a priority. **(A/N: Yeah... I went there).**

When she was unable to find Link, she passed the duty to Niko then skulked to the galley to procure what she needed, and then returned to her room.

This was the third year of searching, she sighed. Every year they would ship out on the first day of spring to search for a new land in a random direction. The Great Sea was the warmest area by far, also the only familiar area, so the ship would return home by the late autumn. After all, no sense being in unfamiliar huge seas during the raining cold winter months.

Winter was around the corner, so they were heading home.

Tetras brain was reactivated by the sound of three consecutive knocks on her door.

"It's open!" She casually offered to the door.

Link stepped in and took a seat across from her quickly. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Despite their age, it had become a bit of a ritual for them to get absolutely plastered upon failing the year of searching.

"What's your poison?" She muttered, feeling the annoyingly familiar bite of failure.

"Rum and chu jelly," He grunted. She didn't reply, already having had made the drink, knowing full well it to be the only thing he cared to have.

"Some year, eh?" She asked in a false chipper tone, sipping at her own drink.

"Another."

"Maybe we should skip the return trip next year?" She posed teasingly.

He grunted in annoyance making another drink.

"I know you'd miss your family, but think about it."

"I have."

"And?"

"Another drink!" Link poured more into his cup.

"That's your fifth one! What would you sister think!"

"Well it's not that big of a deal. The only time I drink is this little pity party on the return voyage." His excuse was valid.

But Tetra found holes. "What about the shots we did after that moblin worked you over?"

"That was medicinal!" He chuckled.

"How so?" She laughed as well.

"It made me feel better!" With that, they both shared a laugh while Link made another drink.

Tetra swirled her drink for a moment, her first drink for that matter. "Link you may want to slow down or you might-" With a great thud, her friend's head impacted the table. She sighed. "... Well... you drink that quick, all that alcohol will hit your system at the same time. What'd you expect to happen?" She sighed and finished her drink.

As far as the crew in her ship went, Tetra in comparison found herself to be a bit of a lightweight. Even now as she lightly brought her chair around to Link's, she found herself pushed on by the buzz in her system.

He sat back in his chair and looked into her eyes.

She smirked. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He was awake, but would have no recollection of what she was about to do. Not that she cared; she didn't care if he remembered. Hell, she didn't care if he even wanted it. His being inebriated made things all the easier.

He made no visible reaction to her touch as her hands caressed his chest. She smiled shyly, pulling his shirt off to feel the thicker harder skin of the practiced warrior. She chuckled to herself as she began to truly appreciate just how different boys were. She switched her seat from the chair to his lap and continued to feel around his torso.

Her hand brushed against his side once, and he jumped slightly. Tetra's eyes went wide then, a knowing, slightly giddy smile crossed her face. He was ticklish. She tickled him once, twice, three times. He continued to bounce and struggle. The alcohol kept the young hero from awakening. However, he did jerk one time.

With a very deep blush the young woman stopped her teasing motions. "Uhh..." Her body was unnaturally stiff... no wait… that was him. Although knowing she caused this state caused a warmth to well in her stomach like never before. This feeling pushed on her already acknowledged need and grew it to new and different levels.

She slipped her hands to his neck and gripped the bottom of his jaw, She blushed and brought his face to hers.

The kiss was slow and deep as Tetra felt his lips entirely trying to inscribe all the feeling of their lips pressed together into his mind.

For a moment it felt a little strange as if he were not even alive other than his breath on her lip and hardness on her thigh, then out of nowhere his hands were on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled at his action, becoming slightly aroused at the firm hold. She deepened the kiss with a turn of her head. She felt around his chest some more, tracing a finger down the line of his lean muscles. She gasped slightly when his hands began reciprocating her touches.

One of his hands brushed against her midriff which caused him to pull her shirt up more.

Shivers went down her spine as his calloused hands traced over her soft skin. Tetra sighed, in contentment and mild embarrassment, and rid herself of her shirt.

Even though Link was quite wasted and running on instinct and impulse alone, he still had enough sense to blush and his eyes widened. He continued to feel around her torso, but he seemed a little annoyed when his feel of her chest was horribly obstructed by the cloth she tied around her to bind her breast.

Tetra, also wanting to feel his hands on her was quick to untie the cloth, and allow his hands to roam.

Smiling at the warmth and softness Link kneaded and played with the soft flesh that no man has had the privilege to enjoy before, (not that this drunken fool would know).

Tetra blushed as his hands caressed her body. The warmth in her lower stomach continued to grow for some time, until that warmth blossomed into a full-blown heat. Tetra couldn't hold it back as a moan slipped from her throat when Link had leant into her and planted his teeth on her collarbone, nibbling for a moment.

Not quite understanding the hot foggy feeling that was taking hold of her mind, Tetra ground her pelvis against his, only growing hotter with no immediate sense of relief.

With a groan of disdain from Link, Tetra pried herself from him so that she could remove her pants.

A great amount of nervousness she sat back on his with her back to his chest. She blushed, but took his hand and brought it to the point of her arousal. Then she wrapped her arm around his neck giving him another kiss. She grew only more drunk off the alcohol on his breath and also from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing.

The pleasure she was experiencing was growing to great for her. For fear she would pass out upon her climax she stopped him. Finally ridding him of his trousers exposed the hardness she'd felt on her leg all night. "Let's just chalk this up as another impressive thing about Link…" she murmured requiring both hands to hold his manhood. "Does this really fit?" She asked herself playfully.

Straddling the young nude hero in the chair, Tetra mentally prepared herself to rid herself of the innocence of childhood, and as her mother herself put it, 'Become a woman' she pressed the tip to relax so she could take him in.

Unfortunately, before she could do anymore, Link's hands returned to her waist and pulled her down quick and hard.

Tetra gasped out loud in surprise, but not pain. It was surprisingly not very painful for her first time. This didn't mean she wasn't angry with him. She smacked him on the chest and he hissed with a laugh, then he playfully bit down on her collarbone again. She sighed in forgiveness.

Once the slight pain of his intrusion had passed, Tetra began to lift then lower herself onto him, switching from sighs to moans which were growing lighter as her head welled with pleasure.

Because of the awkward chair position she couldn't move very quickly. Pleasure rushed into her with every grind, but not quick enough for her liking. She sighed in displeasure, as she wanted to have more, she wanted it faster, she wanted it harder. And when she wants something.

She gets it.

Suppressing an outright cry of pleasure, Tetra planted her lips to Link as he began meeting her thrusts. When the kiss ended she threw her head over his shoulder to cling to him panting.

Hands roaming once more, Link affectionately squeezed a breast, driving her further. His other hand gripped a hip to quicken the pace with which her body was brought down on him.

Tetras panting quickened to near exhausted sounding levels, and her moans became desperate and pleading. Finally after so much a few quick, but almost forcefully hard thrusts set her over the edge.

Climaxing almost violently, Tetra's whole body shook and she collapsed onto Link as if she were dead.

Due to her collapse Link, stopped his actions and took a breather himself.

After a short rest, Tetra stood from Link. She sighed dreamily feeling a thin wet trail run down her thigh. "Mmm... I need a drink." She poured herself a small glass of water. The water rehydrating her body was almost as euphoric as the sex.

She collapsed onto her bed for a moment to rest, shielding her eyes from the intense light of her lantern with her arm. Tetra didn't notice Link approach her until he was standing over her.

"Hmm?" She looked up to see Link carelessly chugging the rest of the bottle of rum. "Well now you definitely won't remember…" She muttered smugly. Her gaze drifted down, taking in his naked body, although her eyes widened when she saw he was still 'up and ready'. Giving him her signature wink and smirk, she murmured, "I guess that's two things we have to chalk you up at being impressive at."

He almost fell upon her, but caught himself on his forearms and bit her collarbone and propped on his elbow. It was a little awkward; He was too drunk to figure out where to go.

She giggled, enjoying that he needed her help using a hand to guide him and keep him from using a 'wrong entrance'. Once they joined again, Link shuddered with relief and began to leave and enter her body beginning again to build the pace and heat they held moments ago.

Still sensitive from the last time, Tetra felt the heat and release building in her far quicker. Her legs were weak from the hard meetings of their thrusts. Breathing in through her teeth she drug her nails across his sweaty back, as she began panting again.

Teeth releasing her collarbone Link threw his head back and groaned the low throaty growl of an animal.

Tetra smirked playfully at his growl and smacked his rear in tease. Then her eyes went wide, as he groaned again and something_else_entered her.

The warm, strange, yet welcomed feeling of his fluids mixing with hers while he slowly continued to press into her sent her over the edge.

Tetra panted weakly, struggling to stay awake. She knew if she didn't dress both of them he would know. So, after a short rest period Tetra dressed herself and Link as well as helped him to his room.

The next day, instead of having the hang over they'd expected, both teens were chipper and able. Link inexplicably did every chore Tetra asked of him. Tetra just had a perky air about her, and her usual playful flirtations with Link were nearly doubled.

The only trouble came around supper while the rest of the crew was preparing dinner or other chores, Link was swabbing the deck, and Tetra was idly steering the boat.

Her eyes wandered playfully when Link took his shirt off to work. She admired the muscles that glistened in the sunlight. Tracing the line of her lip playfully Tetra considered getting him drunk again.

That was until he turned and her eyes widened seeing the large claw marks on his back. "Link, shirt back on!" She shouted blushing, subconsciously covering the badly bruising bite mark on her shoulder that was hidden under her kerchief.

He complied and went about his business.

Later that night a knock on her door roused Tetra from her contemplations. "Come in." She called, expecting Link. She was surprised to see Nudge.

"Evening Miss Tetra." The large man took a seat.

"Mr. Nudge... what can I do for you?" She asked her nurse with a smile.

"Well ... please forgive me if im mistaken ... but ive noticed you and young Link seem to be growing rather close."

She blushed.

He continued "So I thought maybe it was time we had, the talk."

Nudge then went on to explain the birds and bees in a very typical, yet full fashion so Tetra learned a lot.

A week later, the ship landed on Outset and all were happy to get some shore leave. Nearly a month and a half later, Tetra realized she was a little... late.

Two weeks before the beginning of spring, Tetra felt something strange. She already realized she was with child, and knew it was another feeling. Something about it being Link's baby made her a little... happy. Now that she felt like a woman, and now that he seemed like a man, she could happily and honestly say she was in love with him. It was no longer an easily mistaken childish crush.**(With adult lust mind you!)**

One day, towards the end of the shore leave, Tetra pulled Link down and into the basement under his grandmother's house. "Link... I've been putting this off, telling you for awhile, but I... love you..." She blushed.

His eyes widened "You do?"

Nodding, growing a little nervous, she sighed. "I have for awhile, I just wanted to make sure it was not a childish crush."

Link didn't hesitate for a moment, only swept her into a hug one arm holding her waist the other on her shoulders. "I love you too... Since the day we killed Ganon."

Sighing happily into his chest she melted into the strong hug.

They kissed for a moment then broke the hug.

Tetra spun once happily.

"And why's that?" He expected a cheesy answer.

Did not get one. "Well it makes it a lot easier to tell you I'm pregnant with your child."

_*Thud*_

Link looked up at her like she was crazy. He'd damn near fainted at that tidbit of info. "UH care to explain that one!"

Tetra smacked her forehead with wide eyes. "Oh how'd I forget! You were way to drunk to remember!"

_**-End

* * *

**_

**My first lemon. I hope it was acceptable. Please tell me how it was, and improvements that I can make, should I write another etc.**

**Please review.**


End file.
